


Beautiful

by evenstarz



Series: Green Forest [1]
Category: A Separate Peace - John Knowles
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenstarz/pseuds/evenstarz
Summary: Gene admires his roommate.





	Beautiful

The summer sun made his skin glisten in the blue waters of the Atlantic. Laughs left his opened, cherry red lips. His eyes sparkled in the sunlight. His abdominal muscles flexed at every movement. There was only one word to describe him: beautiful. 

There was no other word that could capture his essence. He had so many personality traits, yes, determination, sarcasm, humor, but beautiful was the only word that truly described him. 

Gene couldn't help but watch. The way he splashed Brinker, the way he laughed happily, the way he smiled, and the way he just did everything, it captivated Gene.

And as Gene watched, a light body suddenly slid onto his lap, still laughing wholeheartedly. 

"Thank you for taking me here today, Forrester." He whispered into Gene's ear, before pressing a soft kiss against Gene's lips.

"Anything for you, Finny. I love you." He murmured gently in response.


End file.
